Robotic Guardian
Class Level This is the character’s summoner level. HD This is the total number of 8-sided (d8) Hit Dice the Guardian posses. BAB This is the Guardians base attack bonus. An Guardians base attack bonus is equal to its Hit Dice. Guardians do not gain additional attacks using their natural weapons for a high base attack bonus. Good/Bad Saves These are the Guardians base saving throw bonuses. An Guardians possesses two good saving throws and one bad saving throw, determined by the creature’s base form. Skills This lists the Guardians total skill ranks. A Guardian can assign skill ranks to any skill, but it must possess the appropriate appendages to use some skills. Guardians with Intelligence scores above the base value modify these totals as normal (an Guardian receives a number of skill ranks equal to 6 + its Intelligence modifier per HD). An Guardians cannot have more ranks in a skill than it has Hit Dice. Guardians skill ranks are set once chosen, even if the creature changes when the summoner gains a new level. Guardian Skills The following skills are class skills for Guardians: Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Stealth (Dex). In addition, at 1st level, the Nebari Scientist can choose 4 additional skills to be class skills for his Guardians. Note that Guardians with a fly speed receive Fly (Dex) as a free class skill, even if they do not gain a fly speed until a later level. Feats This is the total number of feats possessed by an Guardian. Guardians can select any feat that they qualify for, but they must possess the appropriate appendages to use some feats. Guardian feats are set once chosen, even if the creature changes when the Nebari Scientist gains a new level. If, due to changes, the Guardian no longer qualifies for a feat, the feat has no effect until the Guardian once again qualifies for the feat. Armor Bonus The number noted here is the Guardians base total armor bonus. This bonus may be split between an armor bonus and a natural armor bonus, as decided by the summoner. This number is modified by the Guardians base form and some options available through its evolution pool. An Guardians cannot wear armor of any kind, as the armor interferes with the summoner’s connection to the Guardian. Str/Dex Bonus Add this modifier to the Guardians Strength and Dexterity scores, as determined by its base form. Some options available through the Guardians evolution pool might modify these scores. Enhancement Pool The value given in this column is the total number of points in the Guardians Enhancement pool. Points from this pool can be spent on a wide variety of modifications and upgrades that add new abilities, attacks, and powers to the Guardian. Whenever the Nebari Scientist gains a level, the number in this pool increases and the Nebari Scientist can spend these points to change the abilities of the Guardian. These choices are not set. The Nebari Scientist can change them whenever he gains a level. Max. Attacks This indicates the maximum number of natural attacks that the Guardian is allowed to possess at the given level. If the Guardian is at its maximum, it cannot take enhancements that grant additional natural attacks. This does not include attacks made with weapons. Special This includes a number of abilities gained by all Guardians as they increase in power. Each of these bonuses is described below. Darkvision (Ex) The Guardian has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Link (Ex) A Nebari Scientist and his Guardian share a neural link allowing for communication across any distance (as long as they are on the same plane). This communication is a free action, allowing the Nebari Scientist to give orders to his Guardian at any time. Toughness As per the feat. Evasion (Ex) If an Guardian is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Ability Upgrade (Ex) The Guardian adds +1 to one of its ability scores. Multiattack An Guardian gains Multiattack as a bonus feat if it has 3 or more natural attacks and does not already have that feat. If it does not have the requisite 3 or more natural attacks (or it is reduced to less than 3 attacks), The Guardian instead gains a second attack with one of its natural weapons, albeit at a –5 penalty. If the Guardian later gains 3 or more natural attacks, it loses this additional attack and instead gains Multiattack. Improved Evasion (Ex) When subjected to an attack that allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, an Guardian takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails. Base Form Base Enhancements do not count for the limit on enhancements that can be bought or the number of feats that can be used. Base Forms have set weapon profiencies. Combat Weapon Proficiency: '''Simple, Martial and Firearms. '''Base Form: Biped (claws, limbs arms, limbs legs), Quadruped (bite, limbs arms, limbs legs). Base Enhancement: Starting at 1st level, Enhanced Damage (Claws) and Weapon Focus. At 4th level, Improved Natural Armor +2 At 8th level, Combined Arms At 12th level, Improved Natural Armor +2 At 16th level, Improved Critical At 20th level, Ability Increase +6 (Str or Dex) Stealth Weapon Proficiency: '''Simple, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, short sword, and shortbow, Firearms. '''Base Form: Biped (claws, limbs arms, limbs legs), Arachnid (claw, limbs arms, limbs legs, limbs legs, limbs legs). Base Enhancement: Starting at 1st level, Skilled (Stealth) and Weapon Finesse At 4th level, Trap finding At 8th level, Skill Focus (Stealth) At 12th level, Finesse Training (as Unchained rogue) At 16th level, Skill Focus (Disable Device) At 20th level, Ability Increase +6 (Dex) Support Weapon Proficiency: '''Firearms. '''Base Form: Quadruped (claw, limbs arms, limbs legs), Arachnid (claw, limbs arms, limbs legs, limbs legs, limbs legs). Base Enhancement: Starting at 1st level, Skilled (Knowledge Technology), Skilled (Knowledge Mechanical) At 4th level, Ability Increase +2 (Int) At 8th level, Healing Injection (Can apply a pharmaceutical to a target), Skillslot* At 12th level, Ability Increase +2 (Int) At 16th level, Cybernetics Specialist (Counts as a cybernetics lab for installation of cybernetics)*, Skillslot* At 20th level, Ability Increase +4 (Int), Technology Specialist (Counts as a technology lab for research and development) Note* This is only for installation not creation, Cybernetic parts must be available. Skillslot*: Can use a skillchip item. Robotic Frames Biped Starting Statistics Size Medium; Speed 30 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Hardness: 10 Saves Fort (good), Ref (bad), Will (good); Attack 2 claws (1d4); Ability Scores Str 14, Dex 16, Con 0, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 10. Quadruped Starting Statistics Size medium; Speed 40 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Hardness: 15 Saves Fort (good), Ref (good), Will (poor); Attack claw (1d6); Ability Scores Str 16, Dex 14, Con 0, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 10. Arachnid Starting Statistics Size Small; Speed 30 ft., climb 20 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Hardness: 5 Saves Fort (poor), Ref (good), Will (good); Attack claw (1d4); Ability Scores Str 10, Dex 18, Con 0, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 12. Enhancements 1-Point Enhancements The following enhancements costs 1 point from the Guardian enhancement pool. Bleed A Guardian gains the ability to inflict bleeding wounds. Select one type of attack. Attacks of that type deal 1d6 points of bleed damage. This evolution can be selected more than once. Each time an Guardian selects this evolution, it applies to a different attack. The bleed effect doesn't stack. Claws A Guardian has a pair of vicious claws at the end of its limbs, giving it two claw attacks. These attacks are primary attacks. The claws deal 1d4 points of damage (1d6 if Large, 1d8 if Huge). This evolution can be selected more than once, but the Guardian must possess an equal number of the limbs evolution. Climb An Guardian becomes a skilled climber, gaining a climb speed equal to its base speed. This evolution can be selected more than once. Each additional time it is selected, increase the Guardians climb speed by 20 feet. Aquatic A Guardian can function underwater. Improved Damage ''' One of the Guardians natural attacks is particularly deadly. Select one natural attack form and increase the damage die type by one step. This enhancement can be selected more than once. Its effects do not stack. Each time a Guardian selects this evolution, it applies to a different attack. '''Improved Natural Armor An Guardian get heavy plates of armor, giving it a +2 bonus to its natural armor. This enhancement can be taken once for every five levels the Nebari Scientist possesses. Resistance An Guardians form takes on a resiliency to one particular energy type, which is usually reflected in its physical body (ashen hide for fire, icy breath for cold, and so on). Pick one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic). The Guardian gains resist 5 against that energy type. This resistance increases by 5 for every 5 levels the Nebari Scientist possesses, to a maximum of 15 at 10th level. This enhancement can be selected more than once. Its effects do not stack. Each time an Guardian selects this enhancement, it applies to a different energy type. Skilled An Guardian becomes especially adept at a specific skill, gaining a +8 racial bonus on that skill. This enhancement can be selected more than once. Its effects do not stack. Each time an Guardian selects this enhancement, it applies to a different skill. Slam An Guardian can deliver a devastating slam attack. This attack is a primary attack. The slam deals 1d8 points of damage (2d6 if Large). The Guardian must have the limbs (arms) enhancement to take this evolution. Alternatively, the Guardian can replace the claws from its base form with this slam attack (this still costs 1 enhancement point). This enhancement can be selected more than once, but the Guardian must possess an equal number of the limbs enhancement. Tail An Guardian gains a long, powerful tail. This grants it a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks made to balance on a surface. This enhancement can be selected more than once. Tail Slap An Guardian can use its tail to bash nearby foes, granting it a tail slap attack. This attack is a secondary attack. The tail slap deals 1d6 points of damage (1d8 if Large, 2d6 if Huge). The Guardian must possess the tail enhancement to take this. This enhancement can be selected more than once, but the Guardian must possess an equal number of the tail enhancements. 2-Point Enhancements The following enhancements cost 2 points from the Guardians enhancement pool. Ability Increase A Guardian grows larger muscles, gains faster reflexes, achieves greater intelligence, or acquires another increase to one of its abilities. Increase one of the Guardians ability scores by +2. This enhancement can be selected more than once. It can only be applied once to an individual ability score, plus 1 additional time for every 6 levels the Nebari Scientist possesses. Energy Attacks An Guardian attacks become charged with energy. Pick one energy type: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. All of the Guardians natural attacks deal 1d6 points of energy damage of the chosen type on a successful hit. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 5th level before selecting this enhancement. Hardness Increase A Guardian gains reinforced materials increasing its hardness by 5. It can only be applied once for every 6 levels the Nebari Scientist possesses. Flight An Guardian gains a jump pack, gaining the ability to fly. The Guardian gains a fly speed equal to its base speed. The Guardians maneuverability depends on it size. Medium or smaller Guardians have good maneuverability. Large Guardians have average maneuverability. For 2 additional enhancements points, the Guardian flies with stronger propulsion. Its maneuverability increases to perfect. The Guardians fly speed can be increased by spending additional enhancement points, gaining a 20-foot increase to fly speed for each additional point spent. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 5th level before selecting this enhancement. Grab As the Feat Improved Grab Immunity An Guardians body becomes extremely resilient to one energy type, gaining immunity to that type. Pick one energy type: acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. The Guardian gains immunity to that energy type. This enhancement can be selected more than once. Its effects do not stack. Each time it applies to a different energy type. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 7th level before selecting this enhancement. Rend An Guardian learns to rip and tear the flesh of those it attacks with its claws, gaining the rend ability. Whenever the Guardian makes two successful claw attacks against the same target in 1 round, its claws latch onto the flesh and deal extra damage. This damage is equal to the damage dealt by one claw attack plus 1-1/2 times the Guardian’s Strength modifier. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 6th level before selecting this enhancement. Shadow Field In any condition of illumination other than bright light, the Guardian disappears into the shadows, giving it concealment (20% miss chance). The Guardian can suspend or resume this ability as a free action. Trip As the Feat Improved Trip 3-Point Enhancements The following enhancements cost 3 points from the Guardians enhancement pool. IR smoke Countermeasure system This creates a area of smoke that can be used for defensive purposes. The smoke covers a 30 foot radius spread for 2d4 rounds. This can be used once every 1d4 minutes. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 7th level before selecting this enhancement Personal Accelerate ''' The Guardian counts as being hasted for 4 rounds. This can be used once every 1d4 minutes. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 7th level before selecting this enhancement '''Energy Beams The Guardian can project energy rays at a range of 30 ft. Pick one energy type: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. The ranged touch attack does 1d6 per two levels of Nebari Scientist of the selected energy type. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 7th level before selecting this enhancement. Sonar Pulse The Guardian can pinpoint the square that a hidden enemy is in by activating this system. This system actively pings targets within 30 feet and will show the location of hidden enemy's in the area. This ability can be used once every 1d4 rounds. 4'''-Point Enhancements''' The following enhancements cost 4 points from the Guardians enhancement pool. Plasma Lance As a standard action once every 3 rounds, an Guardian may fire a 120-foot-long line of plasma from its chest. All creatures in this area take 20d6 points of plasma damage (Reflex DC 22 halves). The save DC is Intelligence-based. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 16th level before selecting this enhancement. Nebari Stealth Field The field gives the Guardian invisibility for a number of minutes equal to the Nebari Scientist class level. Once the Invisibility has warn off it cannot be reactivated for a d8 rounds. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 10th level before selecting this enhancement. Nebari Energy Field The Field gives the Guardian an additional hardness of 5 and 35 HP worth of shielding that heals at a rate of 10 HP per round when activated. Once the hardness and hp have been used up the user must wait a d8 rounds to reactivate the field. The Nebari Scientist must be at least 10th level before selecting this enhancement.